


Strip Bar

by ThatDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confident Cas, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDestielShipper/pseuds/ThatDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't seen anyone in a few days and decides to blow some cash in a Strip Bar. To his surprise, the one person he'd never think turns up with a secret just itching to be revealed.</p>
<p>(Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Bar

It was cold, raining, lonely and boring in the motel. Sam was working a different job on the other side of the state, and Cas was God knows where, literally. Dean had nothing to do, he'd eaten all the food in the fridge, he'd read the only porn magazine the motel store sold, he's watched a few porn videos on Sam's laptop, and deleted the internet history, and he'd played chess with himself four times, and lost all four times. He sat in the end of the bed staring blindly into the darkness of the room; he'd forgotten to switch on a light. He was just about to decide to just sleep for the night, when an advertisement caught his eye on the back of the porn magazine he'd tossed on the floor.

Boobs, bums and dirty talk?  
Strippers, Pole Dancers and Luscious ladies?  
Any of this tickle your willy?  
Come on down to the Chick Hut.  
All this and So much more.  
$10 entry, additional fees may apply when using additional services.

Dean stood up and picked up the magazine, making note of the address on the back of his hand, he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to check he had enough to get in and some extra money to buy a drink, or 4 and possibly a lap dance. $50 was more than enough.

He left the motel and jumped into his car, not minding so much that a seagull had crapped on the back window in his haste.

Dean paid his $10 to the freckled teenager at the entry booth and climbed the stairs into the main stage area and bar. He made his way straight to the bar and ordered a straight whiskey, downing it in two gulps, and ordering a pint of beer successively.

Carrying his beer, he went and took a seat near the stage where a pair of barely dressed women with more than enough cleavage, slid up and down a pole each, smirking sexily at some of the randy looking men that stood in a crowd in front of the centre of the stage, making them swoon more than a Twilight fan at a New Moon premiere. Dean took his seat to the right of the stage, and watched almost trance-like as one of the women, dressed in a light blue sequinned bra with matching panties, black suspenders and silver heels, climbed to the top of the pole and then let herself slide down, crooking one leg and throwing the opposite arm out in a showcase way. When she hid the bottom she began spinning around the pole trailing her fingers up and down the metal, as she spun in Dean's direction their eyes met and she winked before continuing in a circle. He smirked to himself, he'd caught the eye of a really hot stripper, jackpot, as a reward for his awesome he drank half his pint and settled back into him chair adjusting his jeans just in case, anything down there decided to rear its head.

The two women bowed low, their breasts jiggling in the direction of the randy men. Then both turned in synchronisation and strutted off the stage, but not before the same stripper looked in Dean's direction and winked again. This time Dean winked back raising his near empty glass in her direction as a congratulatory signal after her performance, and then quirking and eyebrow as if to say 'can we take this more private?', she nodded a little and held up thee finger resting on her hips to indicate 'Room 3' and then she left the stage.

Dean downed the rest of his pint and stood up, returning his glass back to the bar and then went down the stairs to the private rooms and let himself into Room 3. He hung his jacket on the coat hanger that was stood next to the door and then sat on the red leather couch, sprawling his arms and legs across the length and waited for the woman to arrive.

When the door was opened a line of 4 women waltzed in and stood in a semi circle around him. The first, to his right, was the woman he'd seen on stage, light blue outfit with black curly hair and large blue eyes, the second had straight red hair, and green eyes, her outfit was orange, like fire, and hanging from her panties was a faux fur fox tail. The third was blonde with her hair tied back and bright blue eyes, he was wearing a white and gold silken drape that wrapped loosely around her body and was held together with a gold silk rope, the final girl had shoulder length brown hair, dark almost-black brown eyes and a cream bra-panties combo with black sandals.

"Am I dreaming?" Dean asked, thinking it could be the only possibility. The red-haired girl giggled,

"I hope not, or you're not real, and what I'm thinking of doing to you doesn't really exist." Dean shrugged in agreement.

"So how much am I paying for the company of you beautiful ladies?" he asked cheekily,

"Ordinarily $15 for each of us, but you're too good looking and two of us have just clocked off, so we'll say $30 and keep it hush hush?" the blonde haired girl simpered.

"Well that I can agree with. And what are your names?" he asked them beaming at the small cluster of women.

"Sherry." The blacked haired girl told him,

"Bunny." The brown haired girl breathed,

"Halo." The red haired girl said,

"Ashlyn." The blonde haired girl told him. Dean smiled,

"Sherry, Halo, Ashlyn, and Bunny." He said pointing to the girls respectively. The all nodded, "I'm Dean." He told them. Halo waltzed forward and straddled his hips, leaning down and catching his lips in a bruising kiss, dominating his mouth, gripping his hair, pulling him closer and closer, meshing their faces against each other. To his left and right the sofa sank a little as two of the girls perched on the sofa and began licking and kissing their way up his arms. When Halo pulled away, both she and Dean were breathless; she bit her lip and stared down at him. He glance to his left, Sherry was gazing up at him licking from his wrists to his biceps, to his right Bunny was planting kissed in an exact straight line from his wrist to the crook of his elbow. He looked over Halo's shoulder, Ashlyn was standing watching the three women and Dean biting her lip and looking really cute.

Halo followed Dean's line of sight to a very cute looking Ashlyn, she looked at Dean and smirked before climbing off. She walked close to Ashlyn and circled her waist when her arms, and then met her lips to Ashlyn's holding her close, Ashlyn doing the same. Bunny and Sherry looked at the two women in front of them kissing and met each others eyes smirking; they leant over Dean and began kissing to. Dean leant back smiling; he adjusted his jeans so that his semi was more comfortable.

Behind them the sound of rushing air could be heard for a few seconds, before Dean's head was pulled backward and a warm, soft pair of lips were pressed to his own. Closing his eyes, Dean's own tongue snaked into the mysterious person's mouth, tasting the surface, stroking the person's tongue. The person gripped Dean's head, pulling him closer, angling his face to delve deeper. Dean inhaled, the mysterious person smelt familiar, he opened his eyes, and the person was wearing a shirt and tie and had stubble. Dean pulled away quickly, turning abruptly on his seat, knocking the kissing women in front of him.

Castiel was standing leant against the wall, his lips moist and obviously just kissed, looking very serious.

"What the hell man?" Dean shouted. Bunny and Sherry looked wildly around the room, Halo and Ashlyn broke apart staring at the two men.

"How the fuck did he get in? I locked the door and I'm the one with the key." Ashlyn asked, sounding really pissy. Bunny, Halo and Sherry began backing toward the door,

"Shit it's locked, Ash the key." Sherry said hanging on the door handle. Ashlyn untucked the key from her drape and tossed it over her shoulder, not looking away from the two men.

"How the fuck did he get in here?" she repeated,

"Magic?" Dean suggested, hoping she'd buy it. The other three women left the room in a frantic flurry.

"Dont give me no crap, Dean. I'm a stripper, not a moron." She spat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so why don't you follow the other pretty ladies and leave?" Dean told her.

"Dont patronise me Dean. How did he get in?" she demanded.

"Oh ignore her, Dean." Cas told him, "I came here for a reason." He turned Dean's face back to face him and pulled him in for a kiss again. This time Dean was expecting it and pulled away,

"- the hell?" he asked, Cas instead angled for Dean's neck, biting and sucking at the place where Dean's jaw met his neck, he stopped when Dean winced.

"Again, -the hell?" Dean said rubbing the bite mark,

"You're mine." Cas said bluntly. "The whores can't have you. You are mine."

"One of 'the whores' is still in the room, is finding this slightly hot and still really wants to know how Mr Bitey got in here." Ashlyn broke the tension slightly as well as causing a little more of her own. Castiel sighed,

"I'm Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord and if you must stand you do as your told and don't talk." Cas said running a finger along a very confused Dean's cheek bone.

"Before this goes any further, you explain." Dean told the angel. Cas sighed again, this time a little less grumpy and demanding, more disliking the necessity of having to talk over kissing Dean.

"You are mine. I need you. I want you. Saw the whores touching you-"

"Yes, hello, still in the room." Ashlyn butted in,

"Shut up, Ashlyn." Dean told her. She huffed.

"-touching you, didn't like it, you are mine." He continued as if Ashlyn hadn't spoken.

"Okay, what's brought this on?" Dean asked, surprisingly not at all freaked out or pissed off.

"I've been thinking it over for a while now. But seeing you with the whores, shut up Ashlyn," he added knowing she'd comment, "really solidified it."

Dean shrugged, "Good enough for me." He said before gripping Cas' face and pulling him in, kissing him hard, both of them battling this time for dominance. Not breaking apart, Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and pulled him sideways so he fell over the sofa and landed in Dean's lap. Dean kissed him deeply, trailing his fingertips up and down Cas' hips and legs, feeling the material of his old trench coat. Cas sucked on Dean's bottom lip, causing Dean to shudder ever so slightly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him down closer to him.

Dean trailed his fingers up the inside of Cas' thigh, getting ever closer to the angels bulge. Cas shivered, smirking into Dean's lips.

A small cough pulled them apart. Ashlyn was perched on a chair, her drape ruffled as if she'd moved it a lot, and she was biting her lip.

"Yes?" Dean asked bluntly his hand still restring on Cas' thigh,

"We were kinda busy." Cas added.

"Yeah, sorry." Ashlyn said, "It's just that guy, Castiel? said if I wanted to stay I had to do what I'm told. And you two are... beyond hot. So I'll stay, if that's alright."

Dean and Cas looked at each other and made some sort of silent agreement.

"Sure. You can stay there, until we have something for you to help with." Dean said to her. She nodded, biting her little finger.

Cas turned back to Dean and pulled his face back down to meet his lips. Dean continued to trial his fingers up and down until he cupped Cas' entire bulge. Cas tensed a little at the sudden feeling of hands on his crotch, before relaxing again and rocking his hips gently against Dean's hand, and pulling his face closer pushing deeper.

Slowly, Dean began to unzip Cas' trousers, and working his hand under the flaps, gently rubbing in circular motions across the entire bulge.

Dean pulled away, and nudged for Cas to sit up; he stood up and pulled Cas up with him, then went over and took Ashlyn's hand and brought her over.

"Keep his lips warm." He said smirking at her, she leant in and kissed Cas. Meanwhile, Dean began sliding Cas' trench coat from his shoulders, which he threw across the room, and then proceeded to inch the angels' trousers down. Dean was surprised at Cas' choice in boxers, they just so happened to be Dean's favourite pair that he thought the cleaner had stolen in a motel in Rhode Island.

Dean slipped Cas' shoes and sock from his feet and tossed them across the room too, and then rid Cas of his trousers, throwing them to join the shoes and coat. He then stood up and watched as Ashlyn kissed Cas hungrily, running her hands up and down his sides, through his hair. Dean considered the situation and then made a decision; he walked to his jacket the pulled out his wallet, removing the $35 he had left. He walked back to Ashlyn and pulled her roughly from Cas and thrust the money into her hands and pointed to the door,

"I've decided, I don't like sharing." He said smiling sweetly. She took the money and huffed,

"Dont have to be rude about it." She said rubbing her arm where Dean had grabbed her,

"Sorry, wasn't supposed to do it that hard. Just kinda desperate to be alone with Cas. Keep the money, split it with the other 3, whatever, just leave, now, please." She walked over to the door, and left, slamming it after her.

Dean looked over at Cas, who was pouting grumpily at the fact he was standing in the middle of the room, bereaved of half his clothing and not being kissed. Dean laughed at him, and sauntered over to the angel, he stood in front of him, running his hands along the waist band of his own underwear.

"Stole a pair of my boxers?" he asked smirking,

"I needed a new pair, my old ones got singed in a fire. Plus I knew how much you like these ones, so I just had to wear them." Cas told him, smirking back. Dean gripped the sides of Cas' head and jerked him forward roughly, pulling him into a hard passionate kiss.

Cas worked his hands up Dean's shirt, stroking over his stomach muscle, running his fingers over each of his protruding rubs, sliding over his nipples, until they were hard as bullets. Dean groaned a little into Cas' mouth, running his hand down the curve of Cas' spine, cupping his butt.

Hitching Cas up on his hips, Dean carried Cas over to the sofa, and set him down in the corner, swinging his legs onto the chair so he was resting sideways. Dean crawled up toward Cas' crotch between the angels legs looking Cas in the eyes and smiling as he began to stroke the inside of his thigh, and then began licking small lines up and down, closer and closer to Cas' bulge, still looking Cas in the eye.

A small patch of precum stained the underwear, where the head of Cas' cock rested, Dean pressed a kiss to the straining material. Castiel whimpered quietly.

"I'm going to admit it here."Dean said looking back up at Cas, "I've never done anything with a guy, other than kissing some kid in my grade in a game of spin the bottle when I was 16. So, I have no idea whether of not I'll be any good at this, all I know is what I know from porn." He confessed. Cas raised and eyebrow at Dean,

"Up until today I'd never kissed anybody. Now I've kissed a you and a woman. And I'm about to have you suck my penis. So it's a first for the both of us. I have nothing to compare you to, so you can't be worse nor better than anything I have experienced." Dean smiled,

"I suppose so," he said, "I just don't want to cock up." He told him,

"You won't. And even if you do, I won't know the difference." Cas told him. Dean shrugged,

"I guess." He said before beginning to rub Cas' clothed member. The angel shivered. Apprehensively, Dean pulled down Cas' (his) boxers, letting his semi spring free. "I'm going to go all out and admit it, this is the most scared I've ever felt." He said his eyes fixated on the member in from of him, Cas tutted,

"Dean you've got your own p-" his hips jerked forward of their own accord as Dean pressed his soft, warm lips to the head of Cas' cock, he groaned, "No one has every touched, let alone kissed it-" He broke off again as Dean ghosted his forefinger and thumb up and down the shaft. Cas shuddered, "More." He breathed. Dean took the entire length in his hand and began to pump it, smirking. "F-faster." Cas stuttered, resting a hand on Dean shoulders as he felt his legs begin to go weak. Dean sped up, the friction creating more heat. "Dean...I gotta...strange...feeling..."Cas panted between breathes.

"Just let it go." Dean told him, speeding up still. Cas' breath was heavy and quick, his hand, which was still clasped on Dean's shoulder, squeezed harder until there was no doubt that there'd be fingertip-shaped bruises there in the morning. With a low scream he reached climax, white seed spurted out of the head of his cock, landing on the plush white carpet and a little on Dean's chest.

Cas' knees gave way, as he sunk onto the carpet, slowly releasing his grip on Dean.

Dean smirked teasingly, "Didn't last long did ya?" he said wiping his finger up is chest and putting it in his mouth, sampling Cas. He gagged and wiped his tongue with his other hand. "I am never giving you or anyone else a blowjob." Cas laughed and laid back onto the floor, drained. Dean rolled his eyes and laid down next to the angel, resting his head on his shoulder and smiling happily.

When Cas' erratic breathe had slowed, he lifted his head up, indicating that Dean should sit up. They both sat up together. Cas looked down at his nakedness, suddenly self-conscious, he crossed his legs so Dean couldn't see. Dean rolled his eyes again and smirked,

"Where did the confident Cassie go?" he teased. Cas bitch-faced at Dean and then pecked him on the lips,

"He never left, he just doesn't want to be naked anymore." He told Dean.

Dean climbed onto Cas' lap and kissed him on the nose, "What if you're naked for a reason?" he ask cheekily. Cas pulled him in for a quick kiss, but pulled away before Dean could undoubtedly deepen it,

"Not here at least, I feel exposed. Like those women are going to come running back in and try and poke me with a stick or something for appearing out of thin air." He said, his face unsure.

"I can poke you with a better stick," Dean winked and pretended to flirt, "But that was kind of stupid of you, appearing in a room with people in, who would defiantly notice you." Cas frowned,

"I couldn't watch while they had you and I didn't, okay." He huffed, blowing air into Dean face, who blew back, who blew back, and vice versa until they were giggling like little kids.

"But on a serious note," Dean said when he'd calmed down, "If you want to have me, you can." Cas pulled Dean into a hug, nuzzling his neck,

"I want all of you and I don't want to share." He told Dean, he pulled out of the hug, "I want to be able to tell people that you're mine." He looked Dean dead in the eye,

"The bruises your hands have left on my shoulder are pretty conclusive that you and me have gotten freaky." Cas peaked over Dean shoulder at the pinking marks he'd left,

"Whoops, sorry Dean." He apologised. Dean smirked,

"If you're apologising for some little bruises I best not do what I was thinking," he commented. Cas shook his head,

"Its fine, no, it's okay. You can do what you're thinking." The angel back tracked a little. Dean leant in and kissed Cas' neck and jaw line, the angel sighed contently. Gently, near the base of Cas' neck where the neck meets the shoulder, Dean bit down and sucked a little, until he knew it would bruise. Cas flinched at the unexpected shoot of pain, but then relaxed when he realised what Dean was doing, he'd heard enough talk to know vaguely what a love-bite was. Dean kissed the mark and pulled away.

"Mine." He stated, before kissing Cas passionately.

When they pulled away, once again breathless, they'd ended up on the floor, rutting against each other, denim jeans-on-bare penis, and Cas was beginning to 'grow' again, and Dean's bulge was just as prominent as before.

"If you don't want to be naked here, let's get you dressed and make you naked elsewhere, like the motel." Dean suggested.

"I like this idea." Cas said standing up and pulling Dean with him, smirking in a very Dean-like way, his lips red and swollen for the intense amount of kissing he'd just encountered in the past half an hour.

They dressed and exited the strip club quickly. One of the girls, Bunny was on the stage, and ogled at the two men as they left, both their hair ruffled and standing up on end.

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first full length Destiel I have ever written, I kinda has a plot, and its kinda cute.  
> I haven't made either of them too OOC, possibly a little with Cas, but if I were to continue it, I'd try and explain why he was a bit more confident than before :3  
> Small apology, I've never been to a Strip Bar, so I haven't a clue how they work, I'm literally basing it on films and books, and its probably ever stereotypical, so sorry, it wasn't meant to come across as so rude :3  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...  
> Don't forget to review if you liked it, or if you didn't, I'm not fussed...  
> DFTBA :D xxxxx


End file.
